


Boys Support Boys

by blu3boi



Category: Dungeons and Daddies, Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, LIKE A LOT OF ANGST, M/M, Probably ooc, not for weak stomachs it gets gory in the beginning, talk of depression, talk of self loathing, terry knows how to play the piano, the boys are friends!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu3boi/pseuds/blu3boi
Summary: Returning to Roqueporte after getting their anchor, Grant goes off to be by himself. He ends up finding Terry Jr and they talk.
Relationships: Grant Wilson/Terry Jr, all the boys are friends
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Boys Support Boys

**Author's Note:**

> if you’re struggling with depression this probably isn’t the fic for you. i’ll have more notes at the end going more into depth about this.

It didn’t take long at all for them to reach their destination. Roqueporte wasn’t that far away from the newly named, “Glenn Bowl” stadium. Grant didn’t bother to say goodbye to Yeet. There was no pointing in further tearing open the wound on his heart and pride. As they rode into Roqueporte, Grant thought about this whole situation.  _ What the fuck is my life. I’m in a weird ass fantasy world, I met a  _ **_really_ ** _ cute boy only for my dad to embarrass me in front of him, several times. Then I “had” to kill a monster.  _ Grant feels the fleeting emotions of fear and panic run through his body. Momentarily he was back inside the chimera. The gases of the monster's stomach offered no oxygen for him to breathe, the heat of it’s saliva and stomach fluids unbearable. His feet slipping from under him, he desperately tries to steady himself with the heavy axe in his hands. Instead, the thick blood of the beast begins to cover him, he can barely breath already and now he’s drowning in blood. Grant isn’t sure which haunts him more, tasting the blood of the chimera whenever his dad has him eat meat, or the screams. God, the way the creature wailed, the guttural, demonic cries reverberated around him, he could feel it vibrate his soul. Before he felt like he would pass out, from suffocation or panic, he finally saw the light of day. Yet, something inside him was different. Very different. How could he ever forget what just happened, what he just did? Staring at entrails and viscera, he catches the gaze of the three-headed beast. The one that speaks to him the most is the lion, as it pants and huffs, blood oozing from its mouth and nose. Their pained, scared eyes meet each other, as the life drains from both the beast and the boy.

Back in present day Grant shakes his head, shoving back the fear. When they finally arrive, Darryl tells Grant to go find the other boys while they deal with telling Walter the bad news about Paeden. Grant gives a solemn nod to Darryl, when he notices the frown on his dad’s face he quickly flashes him a somewhat forced smile. On the way there Darryl had given him a vague map of the town and notable areas nearby, now it was up to him to try to figure out where his friends would most likely be. After looking over the crude map, Grant quickly gives up on this dumb scavenger hunt, if the other dads wanted their kids that bad they would have to look for them themself. Looking at the map he saw a small pond wasn’t too far away and decided that might be a pleasant place to go and be by himself. The tween walks through a small wooded area, the crunching of twigs underneath his feet and the unfamiliar call of birds were the only sounds he could hear. For the first time in almost a month Grant felt some semblance of happiness? Contentment? Something. He felt something, which was more than he could ever ask for not even a day ago. Still, he wasn’t back to 100%, hell he wasn’t even at 25%, but at least he knew that he was here. 

“Hey Grant! How’d it go with that Yeet kid? Y’all smooch?” Grant was broken from his thoughts, startled by the presence of another person. Where were they though? Grant turned to the direction of the voice but saw no one. An acorn hit him directly in the forehead, he looked up from where it came from. Sitting dangerously high in a tree was his friend, Nick. Nick threw up the horns with his left hand, almost out of reflex.

“Sup dude, so what’s the deets on Yeet?” Nick kicked his feet back and forth, looking expectantly at Grant. Grant began regret telling his friends in their group chat that Yeet was there as Nick presses him for details. Just from hearing his name, Grant felt his face become warm.  _ God at this rate I’m never gonna get over him. _

“Uh, it was fine. He was fine, nothing happened cause he’s,” Grant pauses remembering the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach turning to stone, “h-he’s not the right guy for me. And when we leave this place he probably wouldn’t want to come with us.” Grant’s words trailed off as Nick recognized that there was something that Grant was holding back.

“Aw that sucks dude...Did anything else happen?” Grant looked at Nick, a confused expression on his face. “I just mean, uh, are you feeling better yet? Me and the guys were really worried about you while you were gone.” Realizing how Grant probably doesn’t want to answer this question by yelling it for all the forest to hear, Nick begins to climb down. Grant winces as Nick reaches a point of the tree where there’s no more branches and slides down like it’s a firehouse pole. Hoping down next to Grant, dabbing as he lands, Nick notices the small chuckle that Grant lets out.

“Dude you laughed! So you are feeling better.” Nick couldn’t hide the joy on his face, as he gently elbowed Grant. Nick had always hated when people around him were feeling bad, and there was nothing he could do about it, when no joke he made could make them laugh. Grant smiled a little.

“Yeah I guess I’m feeling better than when you last saw me.” He looked down at his feet, kicking at a rock on the ground. “But I’m not… fully there yet, if you know what I mean. I’m not back to normal yet.” Nick frowned slightly before he threw his smile back on his face.

“I’m sure you’ll be back to being Grant eventually.” One of Grant’s eyebrows shot up at Nick. “I mean like back to feeling like yourself and not acting like one of those dogs on those really sad commercials. What the hell was the point of those again? IDK, but anyway you know what I mean.” Grant nodded his head at Nick, when he remembered the weird scavenger hunt he was sent on.

“Oh Nick, your dad is back in the town and he asked me to come find you so you can talk or whatever. I got to look for the other guys so you should start heading back there.” Nick’s eyes lit up, becoming very excited that his dad wants to talk.

“Shit alright. I think TJ and the twins are somewhere over there,” he gestures vaguely in the direction of where Grant was walking, “I’ll see ya later homo.” A slight smile spreads across Grant’s face as he flips Nick off, who throws the peace sign over his shoulder as he walks back towards the town. Terry would be nice to talk to right now, but the twins, not so much. At least he could finish this boy scavenger hunt and be alone for a while.

After walking through the forest for about five minutes, Grant began to hear the babble of water. He climbed up a small, grassy knoll, once he reached the top he saw a picturesque pond. The water was littered with lily pads and duckweed, a small runoff drizzled into the water, making it the perfect place for fish and frogs. A large, impressive weeping willow sat next to the pond, it’s branches barely touching the water. Underneath the tree sat Terry, he was messing with something in his hands and didn’t notice Grant, but Grant noticed him and felt relief wash over his body. Making his way over to Terry, Grant didn’t see the twins before it was too late. Hiding behind a tree, Lark and Sparrow waited for the perfect opportunity to shrike, they watched as Grant got closer and closer to the pond. Lark looked at Sparrow giving him the signal to attack, seemingly out of nowhere, Grant felt two small bodies tackle him, sending all three of them into the pond. Hearing the sound of the splash, Terry looks up from the object he’s holding and watches as Grant and the twins emerge from the water. The twins are cackling maniacally while Grant looks shocked and confused. Terry laughs quietly as he gets up to help pull them out of the pond.

“Sparrow, I thought you were a love wolf now? That wasn’t a very loving thing to do.” Terry mockingly scolds the kinder of the two twins.

“Well Lark explained that it would be kind to help one of our friends cool off given that it’s such a hot day today.” Chirps Sparrow. Terry looks to Lark who is currently shaking his head like a dog would to dry off. Rolling his eyes, he turns his attention to Grant, who unzips his hoodie to get the extra wet layer off. 

“Grant, are you okay?” Grant looks up at Terry, surprised by the sincerity in his voice.

“ Yeah I’m good. This is one of the least destructive pranks the twins have pulled so I think I’ll survive.” He pulls off a lily pad that was stuck to his head. “Lark, Sparrow, your dad wants to talk to you. He’s back in town.” Sparrow grins as he wrings his hair out and Lark crosses his arms at the word “dad”.

“Why should I listen to Father? What do I get if I leave here?” Grant thinks for a moment.

“He said that whichever one of you gets back there first will get...“  _ What’s a bribe that will make them both want to leave?  _ Terry notices Grant's inability to think of a good lie and jumps into help.

“That you’ll get to pick out anything you want from the bakery in town.” The twins eyes go wide, it being rare that Henry lets them have sweets, let alone ones that are actually good and not dehydrated fruit. The young brothers glance at each other, sharing a similar expression that reads “I’m going to kick your ass”, and they both begin to take off towards the town. Terry and Grant watch as the two run off. keeping pace with each other as they both throw elbows at the other.

“Who do you think is going to win?” Terry looked down at Grant.

“The same thing happens every time they race dude. They both show up at the same time and then argue about who actually won until someone else steps in so they don’t kill each other.” Grant turns to Terry, “We don’t have to go back yet. The dads are gonna be busy for awhile.” Terry lets out a confirmatory hum as he goes back to his spot under the weeping willow, offering a look to Grant, inviting him to follow. Quickly, Grant goes to sit next to Terry in the lush grass, strange, small, white flowers are scattered throughout it. Terry picks up what appears to be a small wooden box with a row of metal strips at the top. Grant watches as Terry begins to gently press the strips with his thumbs, a soft chime coming from the object. It sounds like a music box. Grant can’t recognize the song but it sounds pretty. 

“What is that?” Terry stops playing, he looks at Grant noticing how his hair becomes slightly more wavy when wet.

“It’s a Kalimba. It’s kinda like playing a piano but not really. I thought I might as well try to learn how to play it while we’re here.” Terry looks back to the instrument in his hands and begins to play the same song. A warm breeze blows past them, the branches of the willow sway, the sound of them brushing up against each other is somewhat similar to the sound of waves crashing onto a beach. It feels almost too perfect to Grant. He wonders if he should tell Terry about what happened with Yeet, his dad, or just himself. The idea of telling Terry what he told Yeet that night is haunting, he still regrets lying to his dad about Yeet feeling the way that  _ he  _ does. He’s broken away from his thoughts when he involuntarily cringes at the sound of an off note in the soft melody.

“Fuck me.” Terry huffs in frustration at himself and begins to start the song over. “Sorry, I’m still not the best at this.” 

“I think you sound great.” Grant begins to absentmindedly pick the small flowers around them. “I mean I could never sound that good on an instrument I learned less than two days ago. You’re really talented TJ.” The corners of Terry’s mouth turn upwards, he’s unable to hide his quickly reddening face. 

“Um t-thank you. That’s really sweet.” The feeling of butterflies came back to Grant, for a second they felt nice until he remembered the last time he felt them and quickly shuts down. Grant hums slightly in turn to Terry’s response. Terry notices Grant beginning to close himself off again, as he sits hunched over twiddling with a flower between his fingers. He lets out a sign and sets the kalimba down next to him, placing a hand on Grant’s back.

“I’m going to ask you again, are you okay?” Grant inhaled deeply, holding the clean air in his lungs, as he crushes the small flower between his fingers. He debates what to say, how vulnerable he wants to make himself right now. He finally lets the breath out, sitting up and turning towards Terry. 

“N-no, I’m not okay. It’s just,” He pauses and looks over at the pond, the willows branches tenderly lapping at the surface of the water, sending ripples throughout the pond, “I asked Yeet if we could kiss and he…” Grant begins to fight back tears. He feels Terry’s hand on his back tense up.

“Did he hurt you? If he did I’m gonna kick his ass.” The bitter tone in Terry’s voice wasn’t unfamiliar. Grant had heard it many times before when he listened to Terry complain about Ron or a teacher using the wrong pronouns for Nick, but he never heard this kind of bitterness. It sounded more like concern than pure anger, something about it made Grant feel special. The tears started to fall down Grant’s cheeks as he shook his head at Terry.

“No! No, he didn’t hurt me. He’s just not into guys I think. Or I scared him off by telling him that I’m a monster.” He started to cry harder, pulling his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them as he buried his face between them. Terry scoots very close to Grant, not worrying about his clothes getting wet when he begins to wrap his arms around Grant. As Grant sobs, Terry begins whispering to him, his voice tender and hushed.

“Don’t say that about yourself Grant! You’re amazing and smart and really cool. That Yeet guy doesn’t know what he’s missing.” The feeling of Terry’s body over Grant’s felt like being wrapped in a weighted blanket. The way he allowed some, but not all of his weight onto Grant, his hands slowly running through Grant’s hair, occasionally catching a few snarls, and how warm he was. Grant began relaxing, his breathing slowing as he focused on his heartbeat.  _ Bump bump. Bump bump.  _ The rhythm was normal, albeit a little fast, but it did its job. He felt so weak, thinking about how every person felt this way and most of them get over it, yet he can’t. His dad got over it, yet he can’t. Was he broken? Is that why Yeet did like him back? Did he know that there was something deeply wrong with him and got out of there as fast as he could?  _ Bump bump. Bump bump.  _ Grant hears another heart beat, it’s Terry’s. Unlike his, Terry’s heart beat is slow and methodical, like a metronome. Yet, if there’s something wrong with him, why was Terry here? Terry is one of the smartest people Grant knows, he must know that there’s something fucked with his head. But he’s still here, he hasn’t run. 

“Why are you still here TJ?” Grant speaks for the first time in minutes, his voice small and shaky. “I don’t even know if I’m alive most of the time. It must be exhausting to deal with me, so why are you still here?” 

“I care about you Grant. I’ve been in your place before and I know it’s not easy to be there alone. So I’m leaving you anytime soon okay?” Grant whinces as he hears Terry say he’s been there before.

“Yeah you’ve been here before like every other person in the fucking world. You got better and you’re normal and I’ll never get better. Who could ever love someone who can’t feel anything.” Grant tries to wriggle free of Terry’s arms, resulting in Terry just pulling him in tighter. They’re both facing each other now, their chest touching as Terry leans over Grant, holding on to him desperately.

“Grant, I’m not better. That’s not how this works dude. You don’t just suddenly get better over night. You have to fight and struggle and yeah, it can be fucking unbearable at times. The important thing is that you never stop fighting.” Grant hears the hitch in Terry’s voice as he speaks. “Just because your struggle is different from someone else’s doesn’t mean yours isn’t valid. You’re not broken Grant, don’t ever forget that. I’m always gonna be here for you. I love you and I care about you a lot. That’s why I’m still here.” Sobbing, Grant gives in and squeezes Terry back just as hard. They could’ve stayed that way forever, holding each other as they both wept. Neither of them wanted to be the first to let go, but it was getting late and they knew that someone would come looking for them soon. Grant pulled away first, his hands grazing Terry’s arm as he did. Terry smiles warmly at him, his eyes red from crying, as he turns to face the pond, picking up the kalimba again. Grant went to his side, leaning his head on Terry's shoulder. Gingerly, Terry began playing the same song once more. The melody floating through the air, Grant simply closed his eyes and listened. The trickle down of sunlight through the weeping willows branches felt warm on his damp skin. He still didn’t know what the song was, but he honestly couldn’t care. All he cared about right now was how he was sitting next to his amazing best friend and that he actually felt something. The feelings were nothing like the one he has for Yeet, but something more simple. Not love or romance, he thinks, but the feeling of safety and certainty. It felt like everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i mainly wrote this cause i feel that grant deserves a better talk about having severe depression. i feel that darryl talking to grant and telling him that he also had similar feelings and that he isn’t alone was good, but saying everyone feels the way grant does threw me off. i know one of the biggest things i struggle with is comparing how i feel to others who are in similar or “worse” situations, and it seems like grant does the same. so darryl saying that everyone feels like he does is super harmful. i feel like tj would be a much better person to talk to about this, given that they’re the same age and grant doesn’t have to feel intimidated by talking to a parental figure. and tj seems much more woke and aware of how one is suppose to treat depression. sorry for the lil rant i just still feel like grant is not going to get better if the darryl talk is the only one he has. and if your curious the song is “Nocturne Op. 2, Chopin” :)


End file.
